The Hesse Scam
by lavalata
Summary: In the extraction game you have to be ready for anything.  Just a quick look at our two favorite extractors and how they handel the end of a job.  Arthur/Eames if you squint.


Hey all, so this is just something I've been working on. It stands alone but I might add to it at some point. But I can't help it I've caught the Inception bug. As for warnings, just some cursing and some slashy flirting between Eames and Arthur. If you don't like it, keep it to your self you close minded wankers. And read something else. Hope y'all like it.

Lavalata

Inception

The Hesse Scam

Berlin, Germany

Arthur felt the bullet split his skull, the burn in his head unbearable and then nothing,

"What happened?" The question was snapped out and Arthur's eyes flew open.

"Nothing good." He said yanking the PASIV IV out of his vein and got to his feet. Ariadne joined him by the Marks side, and handed Arthur a syringe full of blue green liquid.

"Here," Ariadne said, and Arthur took the needle and injected it into the Marks IV. "I'll get Cobb."

"We should have four minuets." He said. "Cobb has forty-eight." Arthur grabbed the ipod from one of the metal card tables they had set out across the warehouse and put the headphones over Dom's ears. "Come here." He said to Ariadne, and she hurried around Cobb's lounge chair to kneel next to Arthur.

"When it gets to ten seconds push play, okay?" He said handing her the MP3 player and the stop watch from his pocket. He didn't wait for her answer before he leapt over Cobb and skidded to a stop in front of Eames. He gripped the armrest and pulled up as hard as he could, tipping the chair and flipping it over. Eames' arms pin wheeled for a second as his eyes popped open. Then the forger and the chair crashed to the floor.

"Oi!" Eames cried, as he hit the ground.

"Something's wrong." Arthur said. "The Mark knows."

"Shit." Eames pulled himself to his feet. "Plan?" He asked the point man.

"I was thinking the Hesse Scam." He said pulling his bag out from underneath a metal lawn chair.

"Hesse?" Eames pulled down a schismatic of the dreamscape.

"Yeah, we're going to need an ambulance." Arthur ripped open the bag and plunged his hand inside.

"And where pray tell do you propose to acquire an ambulance on such sort notice darling?" Eames snapped.

"Emergency services." Arthur said, pulling out his phone and dialing 112. "Ja, mine Vatterhat Brust-schmerz, und dann fiel er gerade. Ich denke nicht, dass er atnet."

As Arthur spoke he tucked a gun into the back of his slacks and pulled his vest down to cover it.

"Ich bin auf 1623 Hauptstrasse, eilen, Sie bitte." He said letting his voice brake just enough before he hung up on the operator. "One minuet for them to get here from Charite Universitatsmadizin." He said. "We have three minuets thirty seconds before Dom and this asshole wake up. We need to get them downstairs." He turned to Ariadne. "Don't tip them. If you need help call okay?"

"Okay." She said, putting the PASIV device on Dom's lap and then grabbing the back of his chair to drag it toward the industrial elevator in the corner.

Arthur pushed over a cardboard box that had been slowly decomposing in a cluttered area of the warehouse and pulled another gun from beneath it. "Are you okay to do this?" Arthur said handing the berretta to Eames.

"Darling, you know the old saying." Eames took the stairs two as a time, Arthur hot on his heals. "I was born ready." The point man rolled his eyes. Trust Eames to be making jokes at a time like this.

They ran out to the street which despite its name was little more then an ally and pulled open the large warehouse doors to the elevator. "Lay down." Arthur said to Eames. The Forger sprawled out facing away from the mouth of the ally, and Arthur knelt over him.

"So are you going to call me Daddy?" Eames asked and Arthur smiled.

"Not on your life." Sirens approached and seconds latter an ambulance careened into the ally. It pulled to a stop beside them and Arthur stood as the Paramedics jumped out of the van. He let them get the gurney out of the ambulance before he made his move.

"Lassen Sie uns durch den Herrn, wir brauchen Zimmer, um Ihrem Vater zu helfen." The paramedic said, kneeling next to Arthur. And then he was on his back with a gun to his face. Eames was up as well the other paramedic on his knees.

"Nicht bewegen." Arthur said.

"Was tun Sie."

"Ruhig." Eames snapped. The elevator opened revealing Ariadne and the two sleeping men.

"How long?" Arthur asked still holding the gun on the paramedic.

"Two minuets, forty seconds." Ariadne said, getting out of the elevator dragging the mark's lawn chair with her.

"Okay." Ariadne had dragged Cobb's chair out and Eames and Arthur forced the two men into the elevator. "Streifen." They paused for a moment at the order. "Jetzt." Arthur snapped. Both men pulled off the uniforms throwing the pieces out of the elevator and into the ally.

"Arthur, one minuet thirty seconds." Ariadne said, she had pulled the chair with Cobb in it to the passenger door. Eames reached into the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. The doors closed and Arthur screwed on a silencer as he let the car rise between floors before putting two rounds into the mechanisms. The machine ground to a halt and Eames and Arthur pulled the metal doors closed. They yanked on blue pants, jackets, and caps Arthur's a bit baggy but not to noticeable.

"Okay, let's get the Mark in the van." Eames took the feet, and Arthur grabbed his shoulders. "How long Ariadne?" He asked.

"Fifty five seconds." They strapped him down and then moved Dom into the passenger seat.

"Give Eames the watch and the ipod. You follow in the Audi; we'll need to make a quick exit." Ariadne handed the things to Eames and ran toward the sedan parked at the end of the ally.

"Forty five seconds."

"Okay, let's go."

They pealed out into traffic with Arthur driving and Eames crouched over the mark in the back, the black Audi tailing them closely.

"How long?"

"fifteen seconds." Eames moved so he was hanging over the front seat his thumb poised over the play button.

"And five, four, three, two, one." He pushed the play button and dropped the ipod into the PASIV case still balanced on Dom's lap.

"Do you see the BMW behind Ariadne?" Arthur asked his eyes visible in the review mirror.

"Do you think it's for us?" Eames asked.

"Yes. Check the mark. He's got a GPS or something on him. There's no other way they could know we took this ambulance. How long?" He asked.

"Five seconds." Eames was going through the Mark's pockets.

"Stop. Hopefully they think what everyone else thinks; he was in an accident and is on the way to the hospital. Act professional Mr. Eames." Dom gasped in the passenger seat and Arthur's right hand shot out and covered his mouth. In the back Eames was pressing an oxygen mask over the Mark's mouth.

"Herr Howard? I need you to breathe normally, alright?" Eames was saying his English tinged with just the right amount of German. "You've been in an accident Herr Howard, just relax we'll be at the hospital soon."

Dom's eyes met Arthur's and he mouthed, Hesse Scam. Dom nodded and crouched down in his seat, he pulled the IV from his arm and it retracted into the PASIV and popped the headphones out of his ears. Behind them Eames pulled the line from Howard's arm and Dom rewound that too, before silently closing the device.

The ambulance skidded to a stop outside the emergency room bay and Eames threw open the door and pulled out the gurney shouting (fake, Arthur was sure) stats at the personnel. They surrounded the Mark and Eames joined Arthur and Cobb getting into the Audi.

"Did we get it?" Ariadne asked as they sped out of the hospital parking lot.

"We got it." Dom said.

"Is the BMW following us?" Arthur asked from the front seat, turning to look out the back window.

"Stopped at the hospital, more concerned for their employer than following two EMT's." Eames replied. "We're free and clear darling."

So that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Review, even if you didn't like it. Criticism only makes me stronger.

Lavalata


End file.
